


Медь звенящая

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Drama, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соулмэйт-АУ. Ганнибал решил, что нашел свою вторую половинку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Медь звенящая

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A resounding gong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171417) by [Towaristsch_Mauser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser)



Автомобильные дворники прошлись по ветровому стеклу, мир на какой-то миг стал отчетливым и ясным, но плотная пелена дождя тут же скрыла все в мутной пустоте. И вновь движение, вновь ясность - и вновь густое бессмысленное ничто.

Изнутри Уилл чувствовал себя точно так же: плавал среди коротких вспышек озарения, спокойствия и стабильности. Сейчас он был по самую макушку погружен в тревогу, последнее расследование наполнило душу страхом, и совершенно некуда было идти.  
Он припарковал автомобиль неподалеку от офиса Лектера - судя по свету в окнах, он все еще был там, несмотря на поздний час. Уилл никак не мог решиться зайти к нему без приглашения, уехать тоже не мог и в итоге пошел на полумеру: вышел из автомобиля и встал под дождем, надеясь рано или поздно увидеть верный путь.

***

\- Вы всегда можете посмотреть на проблему с иной стороны, - Ганнибал протянул ему низкий стакан с виски, Уилл отхлебнул и едва не задохнулся от тепла, охватившего снаружи и изнутри.  
\- Например?  
\- Напишите то, о чем вы думаете. Не просто отчет или очерк, а более серьезный труд. Помимо того, что ваша работа будет иметь ценность в профессиональных кругах, вы сможете осмыслить проблему иначе, преобразовав ее в текст.  
\- Возможно, вы правы. Может, это просто потому, что я живу один. Я устал, - пожаловал вдруг Уилл, меняя тему разговора, и улыбка пропала с его губ. Он потер запястье, неосторожно продемонстрировав надпись, - устал ждать.  
\- Чего именно вы ждете?  
\- Я, как и множество людей, жду, что однажды случится эта встреча.  
\- И что вы хотите получить в результате этой встречи?  
\- Я не хочу больше мерзнуть и мокнуть внутри своей души. Я не хочу быть один.

Ганнибал не сразу ответил, с отлично сдерживаемым любопытством изучая его лицо.  
\- Откуда вам знать, Уилл? - произнес он, наконец. - Быть может, вы никогда не встретите этого человека... к тому же имя, предначертанное вам, весьма распространенное.  
\- О да, - тот устало вздохнул, - с вами было бы проще.  
Ганнибал усмехнулся и поднялся на ноги, взял бумаги со стола, но тут же вернул их обратно и, оказавшись позади Уилла, крепко стиснул спинку его кресла.  
\- Вам не приходила в голову мысль, что ваша судьба может быть гораздо ближе?  
\- Я услышал именно то, что вы имели в виду?  
\- Думаю, что да, - шепнул Ганнибал, и Уилл поднялся, встал так, чтобы кресло разделяло их, и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Но вы не тот человек, кого я должен ждать, - заметил Уилл, стараясь держать себя в руках.  
\- А вы до сих пор верите этому обычаю? - Ганнибал усмехнулся, - неужели вы предпочтете всю жизнь гоняться, а вернее, ждать журавля, который однажды спустится с неба?  
\- Вы считаете, это можно изменить? - неуверенно поинтересовался Уилл, разглядывая его лицо.  
\- Да.  
Вместо ответа Уилл красноречиво взглянул на его запястье, закрытое широким ремешком часов.  
\- Я давно отказался от мысли о предопределенности, - вкрадчиво проговорил Ганнибал, обходя кресло, - я не желаю испытывать страсть к неизвестно кому, я хочу любить того, кто мне дорог и близок.  
Уилл сдавленно выдохнул, подаваясь вперед, ощущая его перед собой. Он чувствовал, что Ганнибал неправ, но не мог точно сказать, в чем именно. К тому же он сильно промок и продрог, и тепло, которое шло от Ганнибала и его камина, было таким ласковым.

Это был самый подходящий момент, чтобы поддаться соблазну и согласиться. Все еще не решаясь, Уилл замер и закрыл глаза, откинув голову, почувствовал нежное, но уверенное прикосновение к плечам. И, подавшись вперед, слепо наткнулся на чужие губы, приоткрыл рот, пробуя их на вкус.

***

Ганнибал быстро перешел от слов к делу, будто ему не было достаточно неуверенных, слегка неловких свиданий. Ему было мало первых поцелуев и прикосновений. Уилл тоже чувствовал себя потрясающе неуклюжим, но вместе с тем – наконец-то удовлетворенным в своих простых желаниях, в жажде внимания и тепла.  
Ганнибалу было мало всего этого. Он рекомендовал Уиллу свести чужое имя лазером, и чем дольше он советовал и настаивал, тем охотнее Уилл подавался, желая сделать его счастливым.

Однако все пошло не так легко, как им обоим казалось. Это поджаривало Уилла медленно, будто химическая реакция шла с реакцией нагревания, лазер действовал как катализатор, и чем меньше оставалось на запястье букв, тем горячее, горячее, горячее становилось.  
\- Хватит! - закричал Уилл, теряя силы, с тупой, будто обернутой боли содрали оболочку, и она охватила его ярко и заживо.  
Ганнибал подхватил его, не позволяя упасть, уложил на длинный операционный стол, и Уилл тут же свернулся клубком, баюкая, прижимая к себе покалеченную руку.  
\- Уилл... - ласково прошептал Ганнибал, вытирая слезы с его лица.  
\- Мне больно! - пожаловался тот, гримаса отчаяния исказила его черты. Подвинувшись ближе, Уилл прижался головой к Ганнибалу, тихо всхлипывая и бормоча:  
\- Не надо... это была дурная идея... Не надо больше.  
\- Тссс, успокойтесь.  
\- Меня будто выжгли лазером изнутри! - прошептал Уилл, ластясь к нему, - все мое детство... моя жизнь!  
\- Уилл, я здесь, я с вами.  
\- Да, - тот улыбнулся, судорожно дыша, - это была плохая мысль. Смажьте мне руку кремом и забинтуйте, может быть, скоро все восстановится.  
Ганнибал погладил его по плечу, провел по волосам и холодно улыбнулся.  
\- Что? - Уилл посмотрел на него растерянно сквозь пелену слез, - неужели не восстановится? Почему вы молчите, доктор?  
\- Потому что прежде, чем я поухаживаю за вами после операции, нам следует довести ее до конца.

***

Перед глазами маячили мутные цветные пятна. Воспоминания ослепительным потоком хлынули наружу, Уилл потерялся в самом себе.  
В это было невозможно поверить, но Ганнибал не шутил. Видя его слезы и боль, он все равно продолжил делать то, что задумал, не считая необходимым изменить решение. Несмотря на все протесты, он вновь принялся сводить лазером буквы, связав Уилла и оставив его наедине с прошлым, расплескавшимся вокруг кислотно-ярким пятном. Словно его голова взорвалась изнутри, забрызгав мир мыслями, страхами и чувствами.

Уилл не знал, как долго он провел в этом состоянии, укладывая и заталкивая содержимое головы обратно в черепную коробку. Некоторые мысли и воспоминания неуловимо изменились, словно взбитый белок, который невозможно заставить вернуться в прежний вид. Ганнибал был рядом, нежный, заботливый, готовый самоотверженно ухаживать за ним и прижимать к сердцу посреди ночи. Он целовал его в потный холодный лоб, уговаривая успокоиться и поверить в то, что нет причины бояться.

\- Я ухожу, - заявил Уилл, как только смог захлопнуть свою голову изнутри, не выставляя содержимое напоказ, не крича и не блуждая во сне.  
\- Я не могу позволить вам сделать это сейчас, - с внешним прискорбием сообщил Ганнибал, положив ладони ему на плечи.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что вы нестабильны.  
\- Я и раньше был нестабилен, - отмахнулся Уилл, сталкивая его пальцы с плеча. - Так что это не причина. Почему вы не желаете меня отпускать.  
\- Потому что вы моя вторая половинка.  
\- Это неправда. В чем причина, Ганнибал?  
\- Я уже назвал причину, - сказал тот, отойдя к столу, и равнодушно повел плечами.  
\- Потому что вы хотите быть моим партнером?  
Ганнибал не ответил.  
\- Потому что если вы останетесь один, то почувствуете себя плохо? - ухмыльнулся Уилл, до самого дна души потрясенный его глухотой к чувствам других. Он подошел ближе и взял его за плечо, чувствуя, как напряжены сильные мышцы.  
\- Вы предназначены мне.  
\- Неправда, иначе бы я носил ваше имя на руке, а вы - мое, - сощурился Уилл, - чье имя вы носите?  
\- Человек сам творит свою судьбу.  
\- Человек раб своих желаний, - возразил Уилл, щуря глаза, - вы не ответили мне.  
И, не дожидаясь очередной смены диалога, он схватил его за руку, сдвигая часы и потрясенно замер, касаясь пальцами девственно гладкой кожи без единой буквы.  
\- Вы...  
\- Теперь вы довольны?  
\- Вы не созданы для отношений, - шумно выдохнул Уилл, - вы неспособны к ним!  
\- Это не так.  
\- Это именно так! - воскликнул он, стискивая его запястье туго, - ваш мир пуст. Вам никто не предназначен, оттого вы глухи к людям и их страданиям!  
\- Я люблю вас, Уилл, - Ганнибал проговорил угрожающе, обернувшись к нему, - и глупое суеверие насчет судьбы не может лишить меня счастья.  
Уилл закрыл глаза. Выбраковка, он не сказал вслух, но подумал об этом. Бесчувственная выбраковка, судьба мудро лишила его партнера страданий.  
\- Мне жаль вас... - ответил Уилл, не в силах сдержать непрошенные слезы. Он взял его лицо в ладони и прижался кончиками пальцев, словно изучая - изучая тепло его кожи и внимательный, пристальный, хищный и одновременно болезненно зависимый взгляд.

Природа лишила его любви, но какое дело Ганнибалу было до этих сил? Он считал себя выше.

\- Я вас люблю, - хрипло повторил Ганнибал, будто надеялся, что Уилл просто не расслышал или не понял с первого раза.  
\- Я сожалею, - тихо выдохнул Уилл, скользя взглядом по его лицу, не находя способов облегчить его боль, которую он чувствовал слишком ярко.  
\- Вы напишете свое имя на моем запястье, - решил Ганнибал, обнимая его плечи. - Вы станете моим, а я вашим.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет, Ганнибал! - воскликнул Уилл, отталкивая его, - "нет" всегда значит "нет"!  
\- Не всегда.  
\- Сейчас это именно "нет"!  
Уилл прижал ладони к вискам. Безумные идеи Ганнибала отравляли его, разносились по венам, словно трупный яд. Ганнибал, похоже, ничего не понимал ни в метках, ни в любви.

\- Уилл, вы должны согласиться, - негромко, предупреждающе сказал Ганнибал, словно навис над ним, вынуждая склониться к столу.  
\- Нет. Никогда. Это противоестественно. Вам не положено иметь партнера.  
\- Вы будете моим партнером, - завел Ганнибал все ту же пластинку, ничуть не устав, но Уилл, чувствуя себя истощенным, выпитым досуха, просто оттолкнул его и ушел прочь.

***

\- Куда мы едем? - в очередной раз сумрачно спросил Уилл, увидев впереди аварийные сигналы на пустынной трассе в глухой черной тьме. Мелкий дождь обсыпал лобовое стекло россыпью капель.

Ганнибал молча припарковал автомобиль на обочине в нескольких метрах от чужой машины.  
\- Куда вы?  
\- За мясом, - сообщил Ганнибал и, прежде чем Уилл успел ответить, вышел из машины, заблокировав двери.

Водитель машины, невысокий мужчина среднего возраста, о чем-то осведомился у Ганнибала. Уилл, тяжело дыша, подался вперед, попытался привлечь его внимание, сообщить об опасности, но было уже поздно, Ганнибал приблизился вплотную.

В ярком искусственном свете фар резкие движения казались театральными, ненастоящими, Уилл замер, не в силах поверить, и только тихий, приглушенный стон убедил его в том, что все реально. Ганнибал даже чуть отошел, позволяя Уиллу наблюдать. Дождь смывал кровь, гнал ее к земле.  
\- Нет! - воскликнул Уилл, ударил ладонью в стекло бессильно, принялся искать пистолет, но его не было, не было ничего подходящего, а снаружи раздавался слабый стон, все тише и тише, и Уилл со всей яркостью души представлял себе, что происходит там, под дождем.

Ганнибал заживо вырезал жертве легкие, вот что происходило.

Извернувшись, Уилл лег на сиденье и с силой ударил ногами в боковое стекло, разбил его, осколки короткой лавиной сошли вниз. Холодный мокрый ветер лизнул в лицо, и Уилл вывалился наружу, словно вылупившись из скорлупы, в которую невозможно было вернуться назад.

Ганнибал уже закончил, убирая добытый трофей в контейнер, а мужчина все еще хрипел в агонии. Уилл понятия не имел, как мог быть жив, бросился к нему, пальцы не ощутили пульса, но хрип и стон гудел в ушах.  
\- Сейчас... - пробормотал Уилл, пытаясь сделать хоть что-нибудь, кроме бессмысленных попыток, нельзя было заставить жертву дышать несуществующими уже легкими, и Уилл вдруг сам ощутил нехватку кислорода в груди. Задыхаясь, он резко развернулся к Ганнибалу, готовый заставить его ответить, но тот лишь улыбнулся, убирая шприц, и принудительная усталость растеклась по плечам от шеи. Аварийные огни проплыли мимо лица, и настойчивый дождь забарабанил по его щеке, будто требовал подняться и разобраться с Ганнибалом. Уилл собрался с духом и поднялся, но тут огни вспыхнули, и мир утонул в беспощадном свете.

***

\- О, - произнес Ганнибал с видимым удовольствием разглаживая поблескивающую рубцовую ткань, светлую, чуть бледнее кожи. - Выглядит настолько хорошо, насколько возможно.  
\- Я не стану носить на себе это, - сощурился Уилл, отдернув руку. Раскатал рукав по кисти и застегнул пуговицу на манжете рубашки.

Ганнибал проследил его жест и чуть склонил голову к плечу. Уголки его губ дрогнули, опустившись.

***

Японский метод нанесения татуировки отнимал много времени, но Ганнибал щедро тратил его на то, что было дорого его сердцу. Тщательно и методично выбивал на Уилле свое имя, периодически стирая злой пот с его лба, словно ухаживал за деревом, которое вырвали с корнем и пересадили на новое место. Уилл молчал, стискивая зубы, и это молчание давалось ему с трудом. Запрокинув голову, он то и дело сглатывал слезы. Не из-за боли, которую можно было перетерпеть. То, что происходило внутри, было гораздо больнее.

Разбитая покрасневшая кожа, заботливо смазанная жирным кремом, казалась невыносимо уродливой - как и изящное "Ганнибал", красовавшееся на запястье. Уилл смотрел на эту надпись ненавидящим взглядом, кожа ныла и зудела, зудело все, даже мозг изнутри, и чужое, неуместное имя казалось челюстями капкана, безжалостно стиснувшими его руку.  
Бесполезно грызть капкан, можно лишь обломать зубы.  
Но если нельзя было избавиться от капкана, можно избавиться от руки.

Станок тихо жужжал и вибрировал, и Уилл, положившись на принятые анестетики, решительно приблизился к ленточной пиле.

Немая, оглушительная боль взметнулась, будто его облили бензином и подожгли. В лицо полетела теплая кровь и опилки кости. Умереть от болевого шока Уиллу не позволила потеря сознания.

***

Чужое имя, повязанное с судьбой, пульсировало по венам, кислотой обжигало, вновь проступая на коже - и фантомная боль разъедала несуществующее запястье. Плоть чуть ниже локтя обхватила обрубок кости, кожа была бережно, безупречно аккуратно сшита.

Ступеньки уходили вниз чересчур круто, и кровь, насыщенная препаратами, аритмично и часто била в виски. Уилл попытался ухватиться за перила, забыв о том, что пальцев на правой руке больше нет.

Сознание вернулось почти сразу, но Уилл долго глядел в потолок, не находя смысла в том, что бы подняться.

\- Доброе утро, - проговорил Ганнибал, когда он все-таки вошел на кухню. Окинув взглядом чернильно-мрачные синяки под глазами, он подошел и ласково приобнял Уилла, прижимая к себе.  
\- Не советую, - выдохнул Уилл, брезгливо отстраняя его от себя. Струйки темной крови под носом запеклись коркой. Он отошел к окну, уставившись на крохотную радугу, повисшую в саду после полива.  
\- Постойте, - улыбнулся Ганнибал, выхватил шелковый платок из кармана и, смочив его водой, стер засохшую кровь. Коснулся кончиками пальцев его лица, будто синяки тоже хотел бесследно стереть.  
\- Что дальше? - поинтересовался Уилл, вновь неприязненно отстранившись.  
\- Подготовка к ужину, - Ганнибал кивнул на столешницу. Уилл без особого интереса подошел и посмотрел на кисть, наполовину утопленную в прозрачном маринаде. Ломтик лимона прилип к запястью, наполовину закрыв собой черно-синюю надпись.  
"Ганнибал".

Уилл замер. Знал, что увидит это, готов был к подобному - и все равно по телу расползлась ошеломительная растерянность и слабость.

\- Что вы вложите в пальцы? - спросил он сипло, готовый сблевать, соленый и навязчивый запах маринада въелся в тело, пропитывая целиком.  
\- Хороший вопрос, - промурчал Ганнибал, подходя сзади и целуя его в макушку, - я думаю, это должно быть что-нибудь особенное.  
\- Как насчет вашего сердца?  
Ганнибал тихо усмехнулся и вновь прижался губами к его уху, шепнул что-то неразборчиво на незнакомом языке.  
\- Хотя я не ем тухлое мясо, - сощурился Уилл, отходя от него в сторону, чтобы столешница разделила их. Он вытянул левую руку перед лицом и пошевелил пальцами:  
\- Почему бы вам не отрезать и эту?  
Во рту вдруг пересохло до кости, потому что в какую-то секунду Уиллу показалось, что на ногти левой руки налипли перец и мята. Ему захотелось немедленно вымыть ее.  
\- Это был не мой выбор, - заметил Ганнибал, пристально глядя ему в глаза. - А ваш.  
\- О да. Если вы вновь напишете свое имя на моем запястье, у меня не останется иного выбора, - хмыкнул Уилл, невольно отходя назад, в угол, потому что Ганнибал подошел вплотную.  
\- Как вам больше нравится, - сказал он внятно и отчетливо, - метка будет неплохо смотреться и на вашей шее, не так ли?


End file.
